1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat used in a vehicle such as an automobile and, more particularly, to an improved vehicle seat which comprises a trim cover assembly including a center portion of a given width and two side bolster portions respectively sewn up to the two sides of the center portion with margins to sew up being projected on the rear side of the trim cover assembly, and a pad member of foam material covered by the trim cover assembly and having two sets of recessed grooves on the surface thereof spaced from each other at an interval equal to the width of the center portion of the trim cover assembly for insertion of the margins thereinto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, in a vehicle seat of this type, margins to sew up a central portion and two side bolster portions are inserted into recessed grooves formed in a pad member so that projections produced by the margins are prevented from coming out on the surface of the trim cover assembly.
However, as shown in a seat back (A) in FIG. 1, for example, in the case of a conventional seat back in which vertical patterns (10)(10) for decoration are arranged vertically in parallel to one another in a center portion (1a) of a trim cover assembly (1), the entire width (L) of the center portion (1a) is fixed. Therefore, when two side bolster portions (1b)(1b) are sewn up to the two sides of the center portion (1a) to provide the trim cover assembly (1), then there are produced two sew-up margins (11)(11) on the ends of the these portions and the distance between the right and left margins (11)(11) is fixed, that is, equal to the entire width (L) of the center portion (1a). In the drawings, reference numeral (1c) designates a gore portion.
On the other hand, on the surface of a foam pad member (2) which is to be covered by the above-mentioned trim cover assembly (1), there are formed two right and left sets of recessed grooves (21a)(21b)(21c) at a distance equal to the width of the center portion (1a) of the trim cover assembly (1) so that the right and left margins (11)(11) projected out from the back side of the trim cover assembly (1) can be inserted into the recessed grooves (21a)(21b)(21c). These recessed grooves (21a)(21b)(21c) arranged vertically on the right and left portions of the pad member (2) are formed in a substantially U-shaped configuration, respectively.
When the above-mentioned trim cover assembly (1) is placed over the thus formed surface of the pad member (2) to assemble the seat back (A), then there is obtained such a structure as shown in FIGS. 3 through 5.
Specifically, when a hang cloth (5) is sewn to the center portion (1a) of the trim cover assembly (1) and the center portion (1a) is then hung in by the hung cloth (5), then in the portions of the center portions (1a) hung in by the hang cloth (5), the margins (11)(11) can be inserted into the recessed grooves (21b)(21b) as shown in FIG. 5, but in the portions of the center portions (1a) located upwardly of the hung-in portions, as shown in FIG. 4, the margins (11)(11) are slipped outwardly of the recessed grooves (21c)(21c) respectively, while in the portions thereof located downwardly of the hung-in portions, as shown in FIG. 3, the margins (11) (11) are slipped inwardly of the recessed grooves (21c)(21c) respectively, so that the margins (11)(11) can not be inserted into the recessed grooves (21c)(21c)--. In other words, if the surface of the pad member (2) between the recessed grooves (21c)(21c) is flat, then the center portion (1a) is pulled in the right and left directions thereof so that such a state as shown in FIG. 4 is produced. Also, if, as shown in FIG. 3, the surface of the pad member (2) between the recessed grooves (21c)(21c) is uneven, that is, goes up and down alternately, then the central portion (1a) is drawn into the insides of the portions between the ups and downs of the pad member surface.
In the drawings, reference character (3) designates a frame and (4) represents a spring member such as an S spring for supporting the above-mentioned pad member (2).